


Caught by the Light [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Lack of Communication, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Muccamukk. A lot of unexpected things happened at the Council of Elrond, but not even the Wise could have predicted this. Indeed, it takes Gimli the entire journey to Lothlórien to truly understand its meaning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caught by the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649409) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/caught_by_the_light/%5bLOTR%5d%20Caught%20by%20the%20Light.mp3) (33.3 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/caught_by_the_light/%5bLOTR%5d%20Caught%20by%20the%20Light.m4b) (28.7 MB).

Length: 34:44  



End file.
